


the author of Our Fate

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lost Love, Love Confessions, Rumbelle - Freeform, The author of our fate, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, Visions of the Future, confessions of the dark one, rewriting our fate, rumbelle prompts, the edge of realms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: The authors pen could do many things.magical things.rewrite the past.paint the desired picture of the future change painful memories.but it could not write a happy ending. that was left to fate,Inspired by, a monthly rumbelling  mood board.  September,





	the author of Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Image board.
> 
> https://a-monthly-rumbelling.tumblr.com/post/187903574220/one-week-to-go

The authors pen could do many things.magical things.rewrite the past.paint the desired picture of the future change painful memories.but it could not write a happy ending. that was left to fate, 

The all powerful dark one could do   
many evil horrible things.he dwelled in darkness.except for one brief fickler of light amongst an ocean of never ending darkness.

Belle.beautiful Belle.was pure light in a tiny little frame.she could do magic with her simple smiles.even though the poor clumsy thing possessed No real power.

The human heart was a fickle thing. reckless with it's silly emotions.love could not be governed.No matter how hard the mind willed the heart to be still.cold,

"Tell me about her." the author said as he sat at the Dark One's table.his pen in hand poised over a blank page.

The Dark One smiled.an genuine off putting smile that almost made the vile dark one look human.

"Long ringlets of Auburn hair that shined like fire in sunlight,blue eyes. as blue as the deepest Sapphire. porcelain face." the dark one described with an expression of pure love on his green reptilian face as he paced the room.

the author an unwilling guest in the all powerful Dark One's castle. watched the beast of the enchanted Forest anxiously pace the room not like a caged animal but  
a man.a man in love.

"So the dark one can love? he asked absently pulling the Dark One from his dreamy thoughts.the look of love gone from his expression.replaced with one of dark intentions as he advanced on him.

"Oh if I were in your place dearie, I would mind my tongue! the dark one threatened with his menacing face mere inches from the unmoving author's face.

Meeting his emotionless eye.The Dark One pulled away and pointed a long fingernail at the man siting at his table in warning.

"You don't scare me Dark One." the author evenly said.

"No? the Dark One Oh so causally asked.gleefully rubbing his hands together.

"You can't harm me, not if you want me to do this for you." the author smugly retorted.

The Dark One looked at him pinning him with his dark threatening gaze. "very well, continue." he said oh so causally.as if he hadn't just looked at him with murderous intent,

"Tell me her name, again." he asked.

"Why, you already have it? the Dark One questioned him.

"Because I want to hear you say it again, and if you want me to do this for you.then you will answer all of my questions." the author replied unamused by the Dark One's quickly changing moods.

"Belle, Belle of Avonlea." he somewhat reluctantly replied.nervously fidgeting.rubbing his thumb and fingers together.

"Tell me about her? the author asked putting pen to paper.what happened to her?

"She's gone." he replied as if in a daze.he shook his head pacing the room again in his quick step.

"Continue." the author urged.

"I..she was merely a tool,a pretty thing to bargain for.nothing more.I let her go." he said his high pitched shrill voice softening as he trailed off. losing himself in thought.

"You care for this girl,this girl matters to the Dark One." the author stated. suddenly reazling this true reason for his detainment.

The Dark One paused and looked at the author in confusion.his dark inhuman eyes betraying him. revealing a rare emotion.a deep secret to the author of The dark one's Fate.

The author smirk reazling the truth that the Dark One himself was unable to admit.even to himself,

"I dream of her." the Dark One confessed almost in a whisper.

"she haunts my dreams,disturbs my days.I can't even spin anymore! without her ghost hovering over me, mocking my..me." the Dark One said with much more disdain.

"I want the thing banished from my thoughts! the Dark One strode across the room turning his back to the author.

the author looked up from the page to stare at the Dark One in this rare unguarded moment.

"What do you dream about? he asked.

The Dark One slightly turned his head refusing to meet the author's eye.

"The Dark One dreams of pure never ending darkness, hopelessness.pain and misery.  
then..she came here and brought light here.disrupted my routine." he spat with venom still refusing to look at the man siting at his table.

"Now, the Dark One dreams of..a house.with white picket fences. sunlight the perfect day.a picnic? how ridiculous."  
he uttered disgusted with himself.

"And Long ringlets of Auburn hair, that shined like fire in sunlight.blue eyes as blue as the deepest Sapphire." the author boldly repeated.

The Dark One weakly nodded his head."yes." he rasps unable to spake.

"You know this place, seen it before?  
the author asked.

"In a dream, a vision.past life,doesn't matter.it's No home I'll ever know the comfort of.its merely a house on the edge of realms with a garden filled with Red roses."

"And what else,there's more." he pressed.

"Yes there always is,she's there waiting for me.welcoming me home with open arms.smiling brightly at the man I once was." the Dark One confessed lost in his dazed daydream of another life.perhaps a simpler life.

"So it's true,the Dark One was once  
a ordinary man? the author asked.

"You ask too many questions my liege."  
the dark one snarled.

The author smugly met the Dark One's intimidating stare with cool coldness.

"Say her name." 

"Belle." the Dark One replied his face twisting with emotion as he struggled to keep himself in check.

"And what happened to her,what became of your Belle? the author asked with steely coldness.

"Well I didn't kill her if that's what you think,I already told you! I let her go, she's gone now exploring the world or some other nonsense.I'll never lay eyes on her again."

"But your the Dark One,No one is out of your reach." the author stated almost challenging him.

"Yes, that's why your here dearie."  
the Dark One replied resolved to his fate.

"I've commissioned you to rid me of this torture,to write my hearts desire." 

"And so I have, Now say her name."  
the author asked.

The Dark One met the author's cold dark eyes and said the name of his tormentor. "Belle." 

"It's finished." the author announced with a gleeful smile.

The dark one rushed to the table to see the author's work for himself.

"Say it! the author demanded before allowing him to set his eager sight on the page.

"Why? the Dark One asked broken.

"Because it costs you something."  
he replied with pure venom, commanding power over the all powerful Dark One.

"Belle, my..my love." the Dark One confessed to the author as if he were wielding some sort of power over him.

"There,my work here is finished.now return me Dark One." the author demanded.

The dark One anxiously gazed at the page on his dinning room table.the author had drawn him a most impressive life like portrait of the terror of his dreams.the woman who's name was imprinted on his very cold black heart.the girl with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

And With the simple wave of his hand the author vanished in a cloud of purple magic.safely returning him to the enchanted forest.

"Yes, that's her.that's my Belle.my true love." the Dark One confessed to an empty room.carefully lifting the page with her likeness off the table.

"There you are my darling Belle."

"Belle." the Dark One chanted her name that night until his tongue stiffened,and darkness again surrounded his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> 2;more to-go!


End file.
